Kisah Dibawah Hujan
by Hozuki19
Summary: Yuuma menyukai seorang pemuda manis yang pernah membantunya saat dirinya lupa membawa payung. Tapi ternyata pemuda manis tersebut... Summary gaje. Warning: OOC, typo, Yaoi, dll. *FF collab dengan author Pegasbila
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Halo semua ^_^ saya kembali lagi dengan FF baru :D

Kali ini FF collab dengan author _Pegasbila *_ kemungkinan dia punya akun baru tapi belum kasih tau saya ToT

Entah kenapa kita suka pairing langka ini, jadi selain cover lagu juga kita buat FF-nya :3

Selamat membaca :D

 **DISCLAIMER:**

VOCALOID milik YAMAHA dkk. Saya hanya pinjam mereka sebentar.

 **WARNING:**

OOC, OOT (maybe), EYD ancur, typo, gaje, sho-ai, yaoi, BL, dkk yang setia menemani #plak

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut soft pink berdiri disebuah halte bus. Mata hijaunya melihat ke langit yang tengah menurunkan hujan. Tahun lalu di halte ini juga dan saat hujan pula, ia bertemu seorang lelaki manis yang sekarang menjadi orang yang ia suka.

Karena kebaikan hatinya dan senyuman yang memikat, ia jatuh cinta padanya. Namun, ia terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkannya sehingga ia hanya bisa memperhatikannya dari jauh. Memang tahun lalu mereka berada dikelas yang sama. Namun karena sistem sekolah yang mengacak murid setiap kenaikan kelas, mereka berdua terpisah.

Tanpa sadar dirinya tersenyum. Mengingat kembali masa lalunya itu. Hujan yang deras, payung, dan seorang lelaki manis bersurai honeyblond yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Seorang lelaki bersurai merah muda berlari kearah halte bus. Diseragam miliknya tertera nama Vashumara Yuuma. Di lengan seragamnya ada logo Vocal 6 Highschool, kelas X-11. Setelah sampai halte, hujan turun dengan lebat. Dirinya menghela nafas. Tak lama, bus yang akan ditumpangi olehnya datang. Ini pertama kalinya Yuuma berangkat ke sekolah menggunakan bus. Kalau saja supir keluarnganya tidak sakit hari ini, mungkin dia sudah sampai disekolah barunya.

Yuuma menaiki bus yang akan membawanya kearah sekolahnya. Dalam bus, ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang serta mata biru yang cerah. Disebelahnya, seorang anak perempuan yang sangat mirip dengannya tapi dengan empat jepit putih dan sebuah bando pita putih besar dikepalanya. Yang menarik adalah seragam yang mereka kenakan. Persis dengan seragan Yuuma saat ini.

Setelah sampai halte bus yang dituju, Yuuma melihat sekolahnya diseberang jalan. Sekarang ini hujan lebat. Bagaimana si merah muda ini mencapai sekolahnya sedangkan ia lupa membawa payung dan jas hujan. Terlambat dihari pertama itu memalukan. Apalagi kelas X jadwal masuk sekolahnya tengah hari, bukan pagi hari.

"Shota, aku duluan ya!" gadis dalam bus tadi berlari ke seberang jalan menuju sekolah. Sementara saudaranya tengah sibuk mencari sesuatu dalam tasnya. "Orenji! Tunggu aku!" Serunya. Laki-laki yang disebut shota itu menoleh kearah Yuuma. "Eh, hai. Um... kau tidak bawa payung?" tanyanya. Yuuma menggeleng pelan. "Kau kelas X-11? Wah, kalau begitu kita sekelas! Ayo kita kesekolah bersama!" ajaknya lalu membuka payung yang ukurannya cukup untuk mereka berdua.

-Skip time-

Yuuma dan si pirang tadi menuju kelas mereka. Dia memperhatikan anak itu, dia benar-benar shota. Mata birunya yang cerah dan bulat, kulitnya sangat putih, rambut pirangnya yang terlihat halus, pipi yang chuby, serta ukuran tinggi badan yang lebih pendek dari lelaki seumurannya. Berbading terbalik dengan Yuuma yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata.

Laki-laki pirang tadi juga melirik Yuuma "Umm... Mata hijaumu indah." Katanya malu-malu. "Terimakasih." Yuuma menjawab dengan nada datar namun pipinya terlihat merah. Mereka memasuki kelas barunya, Yuuma duduk sendiri sedangkan si pirang duduk dengan saudaranya.

Tak lama dari itu, datanglah seorang wanita. "Halo, nama saya Akita Neru. Kalian bisa memanggil saya Neru-sensei. Saya adalah guru fisika sekaligus wali kelas kalian. Karena hari ini adalah hari pertama kalian sekolah disini, ada baiknya kalian juga memperkenalkan diri. Yang sensei tunjuk mejanya, mereka harus memperkenalkan diri."

Neru menunjuk bangku si pirang dan saudaranya yang tadi berada dalam bus yang sama dengan Yuuma. "Watashi wa Kagamine Rin desu. Umurku 16 tahun, kesukaanku jeruk dan roadroller. Aku adalah kakak kembar dari si shota ini." Rin –gadis pirang yang memakai bando putih- memperkenalkan diri. "Watashi wa Kagamine Len desu. Umurku 16 tahun, kesukaanku pisang dan roadroller." Len –siswa yang tadi bersama Yuuma- memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum. Lalu mereka berdua duduk kembali.

Perkenalan terus berlanjut sampai tiba giliran siswa berambut merah muda. "Watashi wa Vashumara Yuuma desu. Kalian tidak perlu tahu umur dan kesukaanku." Katanya datar lalu kembali duduk. Semua orang hanya bisa memasang poker face.

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

Mobil keluarga Vashumara datang. Ia langung masuk kedalam mobil hitam tersebut. "Hari ini kau harus terlihat rapi. Akan ada acara makan malam dikediaman keluarga Haine malam ini. Keluarga Hatsune juga ikut. Tidak ada satu anggota yang tidak ikut acara ini." Mizki –kakak perempuan Yuuma- memberitahu Yuuma yang sedang minum. Alhasil, pelajar kelas sebelas itu tersedak air minumnya. "Makan malam? Tapi kan Mikuo dan Rinto latihan karate sampai jam delapan malam?" tanya sang adik. "Mereka tidak ikut latihan untuk hari ini, karena ada hal penting yang akan dibicarakan nanti saat makan malam." Kata kakaknya.

Hatsune Mikuo dan Haine Rinto adalah teman Yuuma yang berbeda kelas. Orang tua Yuuma, Mikuo dan Rinto adalah pemilik dari perusahaan-perusahaan terkenal di Jepang. Orang tua mereka bekerja sama, jadi tak heran jika mereka cukup dekat.

Mikuo adalah keturunan kedua keluarga Hatsune. Dia cuek, sedikit cerewet dan menyeramkan ketika marah. Sudah masuk sabuk hitam dalam karate. Dia juga pernah memenangkan olimpiade karate sebanyak enam kali. Tak hanya itu, Mikuo juga hebat dalam pelajaran Biologi. Ia mempunyai seorang kakak perempuan bernama Hatsune Miku. Mikuo memiliki rambut toska dan mata yang senada dengan rambutnya.

Seperti Mikuo, Rinto juga merupakan keturunan kedua keluarga Haine. Dia cerewet, jahil, dan terkadang hyperactive. Karate juga sudah sabuk hitam. Selain itu, dia cukup mahir dalam teknologi walau tak sehebat Yuuma. Ia punya kakak dan adik perempuan bernama Haine Lenka dan Haine Rui. Rinto memiliki rambut pirang gelap dan mata biru gelap.

Yuuma sendiri juga merupakan keturunan kedua keluarga Vashumara. Dia pemalu, pendiam dan cuek. Dia selalu memenangkan kejuaraan ilmu teknologi , matematika, maupun seni budaya. Ia punya kakak bernama Vashumara Mizki. Yuuma sangat menyayangi kakaknya itu. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna soft pink dan mata hijau emerald.

-Skip time-

Makan malam berlangsung normal dikediaman kaluarga Haine. Mereka telah selesai makan malam, "Tou-san, bolehkah aku ke kamar bersama teman-temanku?" tanya Rinto. "Baiklah. Hanya sepuluh menit." Jawab Haine Ren, kepala keluarga Haine. Rinto langsung menyeret Mikuo dan Yuuma ke kamarnya.

"Hoi! Pelan-pelan dong larinya Baka!" teriak Mikuo saat mereka menaiki tangga. "Mana ada lari yang pelan kayak siput, negi!" balas Rinto yang membuat si surai teal sebal. Sedangkan Yuuma hanya mengikuti mereka.

Ketika sampai ditempat yang dituju, si pemilik kamar menguncinya. "HURAAA!" Rinto melompat ke tempat tidur king size miliknya. Rinto cukup 'ekstrim' saat tidur dan berulang kali jatuh dari tempat tidurnya. Tak heran jika sekarang kasurnya juga sampai king size.

Yuuma melihat seisi kamar temannya ini. Kamarnya bernuansa hitam-merah, sedikit biru. "Aku bosan dengan pembicaraan kaku tentang perusahaan, jadi kubawa kalian kesini." Kata Rinto. Mikuo mengangguk setuju. "Lagipula untuk apa membahas tentang lawan bisnis keluarga kita?" si kerurunan Hatsune menimpali.

Yuuma menoleh "Memangnya perusahaan keluarga kita punya lawan ya?" tanyanya. "Iya, ada sebuah perusahaan yang berusaha menjatuhkan keluarga kita." Mikuo berbicara. Sebenarnya ia takut mengatakannya pada Yuuma. Tapi ia merasa pemuda soft pink itu juga harus mengetahuinya. "Perusahaan siapa?" akhirnya Yuuma mengatakan dua kata yang dikhawatirkan kedua temannya.

Mikuo melirik Rinto dan memberi isyarat padanya. Rinto memalingkan wajah dari kedua temannya. "Hhh... Perusahaan yang berusaha menjatuhkan keluarga kita itu keluarga..." Yuuma menunggu jawaban dari pemuda Haine itu, sedangkan pemuda bersurai teal hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas bantal. "...Kagamine."

.

.

.

 **TBC/Disc**

* * *

A/N: semoga kalian suka FF ini ya. Kalau gak ada yang review, gak akan kita lanjutin nih cerita :3 #slap. Kalaupun dilanjut ceritanya juga, pasti agak lama :v

Oh iya, marga Yuuma disini terinspirasi dari nama sahabat author #gaknanya

Review please ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hai, saya balik lagi di chapter 2.

ini adalah FF collab dengan author Pegasbila yang saya selidiki telah bertransformasi(?) menjadi Juuzou-kun dan mereview ceritanya sendiri #dihajar

Oke, selamat membaca...

 **Disclaimer:**

VOCALOID bukan punya saya. Mereka punya YAMAHA dkk.

 **WARNING:**

OOC, typo disetiap sudut, gaje, sho-ai, yaoi, BL, dkk yang setia menemani #plak

* * *

 _Mikuo melirik Rinto dan memberi isyarat padanya. Rinto memalingkan wajah dari kedua temannya. "Hhh... Perusahaan yang berusaha menjatuhkan keluarga kita itu keluarga..." Yuuma menunggu jawaban dari pemuda Haine itu, sedangkan pemuda bersurai teal hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas bantal. "...Kagamine."_

.

.

.

 **Yuuma POV**

Kagamine? Bukankah itu marga Len? Orang yang membantuku saat itu. Kagamine akan menghancurkan perusahaan keluarga kami... Tidak mungkin! Len baik padaku. "Yuuma, aku tahu Len pernah membantumu. Kita bukan melarangmu untuk berdekatan dengannya, tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk berhati-hati kan?" nasehat Mikuo padaku. "Iya lagipula banyak kasus penculihan hanya karena persaingan perusahaan. Tapi kurasa mereka tidak akan berani menculikmu, mukamu sudah datar dan menyerankan sih." Rinto berkata watados.

Mikuo dan aku menatapnya tajam, sedangkan yang bersangkutan berlari keluar kamar. "Rinto baka." gumamku. Mikuo mengajakku ke taman, tapi tepat saat aku berdiri... "HUWAAA! KECOA!" terdengar teriakan ketakutan Rinto yang memang phobia akut dengan makhluk kecil imut yang menurutku menggemaskan.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku pergi ke sekolahku dengan wajah murung. "Disini kau rupanya!" seru seorang anak berambut silver. Dia Utatane Piko, teman yang duduk sebangku denganku. Entah kenapa dia terlihat senang hari ini dan menyeretku ke kalas XI-6, kelas Mikuo. Disana sudah ada Mikuo, Rinto, Shion Kaito, Kamui Gakupo, Megurine Luki dan... Kagamine Len. "Ada apa nih?" tanyaku. "Begini, sekolah akan mengikuti lomba nyanyi. Dan sekolah harus mewakilkan delapan orang peserta. Kita juga harus memilih lagu yang akan kita nyanyikan, tapi harus lagu dari group band ternama." Luki menjelaskan.

"Kalau begitu Vocal Android saja! Lagu mereka bagus, tapi aku kurang tahu banyak. Jadi Rinto yang akan menentukan." Luki menjelaskan. Kami semua setuju. Rinto sedang menuliskan nama peserta dengan kecepatan kilat(?) lalu segera mengumpulkannya kepada kepala sekolah. Tapi karena kita tidak tahu dan penasaran, terpaksa ia menulis ulang disebuah kertas kosong walau baru saja kembali dari ruang kepala sekolah dilantai satu, sedangkan kelas kami dilantai dua. Aku dan Kaito mengobrol, Kaito menyukai Gakupo sejak lama.

Rinto sudah selesai menulis ulang lalu menyeringai bersama Luki. Saat melihat isi kertas tersebut mataku melotot. Bagaimana tidak? Disana tertulis:

 _Utatane Piko(XI-4). Lagu: The Lost One's Weeping. Keterangan: solo_

 _Vashumara Yuuma (XI-4). Lagu: Adolescence. Keterangan: duet_

 _Hatsune Mikuo(XI-6). Lagu: Love Is War. Keterangan: solo_

 _Kagamine Len(XI-7). Lagu: Adolescence. Keterangan: duet_

 _Haine Rinto(XI-8). Lagu: Bacterial Contamination. Keterangan: solo_

 _Kamui Gakupo(XI-8). Lagu: Magnet. Keterangan: duet_

 _Shion Kaito(XI-8). Lagu: Magnet. Keterangan: duet_

 _Megurine Luki(XI-9). Lagu: Tokyo Teddy Bear. Keterangan: solo_

 **Yuuma POV end**

-Skip time-

 **Rinto POV**

Hahaha... aku puas melihat wajah Yuuma tadi. Oke, memang aku terkesan jahat padanya –juga Kaito- karena telah membuat mereka berduet, tapi aku melakukan itu karena ingin mereka lebih dekat saja. Hari ini mata pelajaran olahraga bagi kelasku, XI-4 dan XI-7. Kebetulan kelasku, Yuuma dan Len. Hmm... aku akan membuat strategi untuk mendekatkan mereka. Aku tahu, Yuuma menyukai Len. Tetapi karena persaingan perusahaan, hubungan mereka jadi sangat terbatas.

Aku berjalan ke lapangan, tempat para murid berkumpul. Aku ikut berbaris di paling belakang. Aku sudah biasa menyendiri begini. Tak lama, datanglah Haku-sensei sambil membawa bola basket. "Hari ini kalian tanding bola basker antar kelas. Bukan pertandingan juga resmi, hanya saja sensei ingin mengetahui keahlian bola basket kalian." Kata Haku-sensei. Yang pertama adalah kelas XI-4 melawan XI-7. Tak butuh waku lama, pertandingan dimenangkan oleh kelas XI-4 dengan nilai 2:1. Itu artinya sekarang kelasku harus melawan kelas XI-4. Yuuma mendekatiku "Aku akan membalasmu karena tadi pagi." Katanya dingin dan membuatku gemetar.

.

.

.

Sekarang aku tengah berada di atap sekolah bersama Yuuma, Piko, Kaito dan Luki. Soal tanding basket tadi? Jangan ditanya! Kelas XI-4 menang lagi. Sepertinya Yuuma sangat dendam padaku. "Rinto baka, kau sudah kau sudah mengerjakan PR IPS belum?" tanya Kaito cuek. "Yaampun, aku lupa!" pekikku. "Yasudah, yang penting kau jangan lupa hari ini. Kita mulai latihan bernyanyi kan?" kata Luki. Jujur saja, hari ini aku merasa lelah. Apalagi karena kalah main basket tadi membuat kelasku harus berlari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak lima kali.

Tiba-tiba ketua klub karate datang, "Rinto, hari ini ada lomba karate antar sekolah. Kau, Lui dan Mikuo saja yang sudah sampai sabuk hitam. Tapi tadi Mikuo izin karena demam mendadak. Sedangkan Lui sedang ikut keluarganya keluar kota. Jadi hanya kau yang bisa mewakili sekolah ini. Kau mau kan?" katanya. Memang benar aku sudah sabuk hitam. Tapi aku bahkan belum pernah ikut lomba sekalipun!

"Tapi, aku belum pernah ikut lomba..." kataku. Tapi ketua hanya tersenyum. "Tak apa, ini bisa jadi pengalaman pertamamu. Jika kau ikut, sekarang kita langsung latihan diruangan klub. Aku akan langsung membuat surat izin untuk pelajaran dikelasmu setelah ini." Jawabnya. Baiklah karena ini terpaksa. "Baiklah, aku ikut."

"Main Truth Or Dare yuk!" ajak Piko. Yang lain mengangguk setuju. Dia menyiapkan sebuah pensil dan memutarnya. Pensil itu menunjuk kearah Luki yang langsung berteriak "TRUTH!". "Baiklah, apa yang kau pikirkan saat melihatku?" tanya Piko. "Shota." Luki menjawab jujur dan membuat Piko pundung.

Luki memutar pensil itu dan mengarah ke Yuuma. "Truth." Katanya dan Luki menyeringai. "Siapa orang yang kau cintai?" skakmat, wajah si rambut gulali memerah. "Ka-Kagam-mine L-Len." Jawabnya terbata. Ia memutar pensil dan mengarah padaku. "Dare." Kataku. "Ciumlah seorang pria di lomba nanti." Yuuma sialan. Sekarang aku memutar pensilnya dan mengarah ke Yuuma lagi. "Dare." Katanya dan aku menyeringai. "Kena kau. Gombali Len. Dan cium dia." Kataku tanpa dosa.

 **Rinto POV end**

-Skip time-

 **Yuuma POV**

Sekarang aku, Piko, Kaito, Luki, Gakupo, Len dan Rin berada di tempat pertandingan karate. Aku penasaran pada Rinto, dia orangnya tidak tegaan. Tidak pernah menggunakan kekerasan. Aku membayangkan jika lawannya nanti membawa kecoa, pasti si Haine itu pingsan lagi. Membayangkannya saja aku sudah tertawa sendiri. "Yuuma? Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Len dengan muka polos. Argh... kenapa wajahnya begitu imut sih? "Umm... tidak apa-apa." Kataku. Rinto ada dibangku peserta, menghadap bangku penonton. Dia tersenyum padaku dan memberikan kode, 'Truth Or Dare' tadi. Piko sialan.

Kulihat Luki menyiapkan kamera untuk merekamku. Aku menghadap pada Len. _"Perusahaan yang berusaha menjatuhkan keluarga kita itu keluarga Kagamine..."_ kalimat itu terngiang dikepalaku, "Len... p-papamu ma-maling ya?" tanyaku terbata. "Eh, bukan. Memang kenapa?" tanyanya. "Nggak. Ponselku hilang." Oh bagus! Aku dengan cepat mencium bibirnya yang lembut. "A-a-aku per-rgi du-dulu." Katanya dengan wajah merah sempurna.

"Sekarang peserta dari Vocaloid 6 Highschool, Haine Rinto melawan peserta dari Vocaloid 1 Higschool, Kagene Rei!" lalu suara riuh penonton terdengar. Aku melihat perlombaan itu. Baiklah, dugaanku salah. Monster cerewet itu ternyata cukup menyeramkan dan membuatku ingin buang air. Aku langsung berlari secepat petir(?!) ke toilet. Semua bilik toilet penuh dan hanya ada satu yang terbuka. Aku membuka pintu bilik itu. Kurasakan wajahku memanas. "HUWAAA!" "KYAAA! YUUMAA!"

.

.

.

 **TBC/Disc**

* * *

A/N: Oke, cerita ini makin gaje. terimakasih telah membaca.

Review please ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Halo, saya kembali lagi membawa chapter 3 :)

Nah, ini fic Collab dengan author _Juuzou-kun_ yang amat gaje #ditendang

Saya mau balas review dulu ya...

Juuzou-kun: Oke, ntar kita kerkom(?) lagi...

Kiroyin9: Gomen alurnya kecepetan T.T ini dah update :)

Selamat membaca^_^

 **Disclaimer:**

VOCALOID bukan punya saya. Mereka punya YAMAHA dkk.

 **WARNING:**

OOC, typo, gaje, sho-ai, yaoi, BL, dkk yang setia menemani #plak

* * *

" _Sekarang peserta dari Vocaloid 6 Highschool, Haine Rinto melawan peserta dari Vocaloid 1 Higschool, Kagene Rei!" lalu suara riuh penonton terdengar. Aku melihat perlombaan itu. Baiklah, dugaanku salah. Monster cerewet itu ternyata cukup menyeramkan dan membuatku ingin buang air. Aku langsung berlari secepat kilat(?!) ke toilet. Semua bilik toilet penuh dan hanya ada satu yang terbuka. Aku membuka pintu bilik itu. Kurasakan wajahku memanas. "HUWAAA!" "KYAAA! YUUMAA!"_

.

.

.

 **Len POV**

Entah kenapa kejadian itu terus menghantuiku. Padahal ini sudah dua minggu lamanya, tapi kejadian saat lomba itu masih saja kuingat. Pertama, aku diseret Rin untuk ikut ke perlombaan karate. Kedua, Yuuma bertingkah aneh. Ketiga, teman Yuuma mencium seorang pria.

Awalnya Yuuma menanyakan apakah papaku seorang maling. Kukira setelahnya dia akan mengatakan 'karena kau telah menciri hatiku', tapi ternyata jawabannya adalah 'ponselku hilang'. Apa-apaan dia? Tapi mengingat hubungan perusahan Kagamine dan Vashumara yang tidak akur, wajar saja jika ia curiga. Hahaha...

Hal gila yang paling tak bisa kulupakan adalah ketika aku dicium langsung olehnya. Jelas saja aku terkejut. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berkutik, aku langsung ke toilet saat itu juga. Sialnya saat aku di toilet, hanya tersisa satu bilik yang kuncinya rusak. Jadi mau tak mau aku menempatinya. Saat aku tengah buang air –sambil menahan pintu dengan tanganku- kudengar seseorang yang terburu-buru dan membuka bilik toilet yang aku tempati. Sontak aku berteriak dengam muka memerah, malu, terkejut, kesal, aneh.

Yuuma juga kaget sepertinya, buktinya dia langsung menutupi wajahnya. Dan terakhir adalah teman Yuuma yang ikut lomba itu... kurasa namanya Rinto, mencium Kagene Rei! Ya, mereka sempat bertanding dan kudengar Rei kalah. Tapi kenapa mereka jadi mesra begitu? Dasar... Tapi kenapa Yuuma menggombaliku ya?

 **Len POV end**

Hari ini, Len dan Rin pergi menemui teman-temannya. Len harus latihan karena lomba nyanyi akan diadakan esok hari. Mereka tidak menyebutkan nama temannya yang berasal dari tiga keluarga pemilik perusahaan itu, karena Rin tahu Yuuma menyukai adik kembarnya itu. Ditambah lagi, Rin adalah seorang fujoshi!

Hari ini mereka berlatih dikediaman Utatane. Karena ibu Piko adalah seorang penyanyi, wajar jika dirumahnya terdapat peralatam musik yang lengkap. Piko, Mikuo, Rinto, Rei, Kaito, Gakupo, Luki dan Yuuma sudah berkumpul. Len langsung bergabung dengan Rin, walau gadis pirang itu hanya memperhatikan mereka.

"Eh, Kagene-san ikut juga?" tanya Rin. "Jangan terlalu formal, panggil aku Rei saja. Umm... akuhanya ingim menemani 'uke'-ku saja. Dan jangan ada yang berani merebutnya dariku." Jawab Rei santai sambil menggandeng lengan Rinto. Sedangkan yang lain hanya menatap mereka tak percaya. "Hey, aku juga punya uke! Dan aku adalah seme yang tampan!" ketus Gakupo percaya diri dan langsung memeluk Kaito. Lagi-lagi semuanya memandang tidak percaya kearah mereka.

"Yuuma, uke dan seme itu apa?" tanya Len polos dan membuat mereka bengong. 'Padahal kakaknya fujo, adeknya kok polos gini?' kira-kira begitulah isi pikiran semuaorang yang ada disana kecuali si kembar. "Len, seme adalah orang yang melindungi dan uke adalah orany yang dilindungi." Yuuma menjawab asal dengan wajah sedikit merah. "Oh. Kalau aku uke, kau mau kan jadi seme?" tanya Len puh harap dan sukses membuat semoa orang yang ada disana terkejut untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sedangkan Yuuma? Dia langsung pingsan dengan wajah merah sempurna.

-Skip time-

 **Mikuo POV**

Hari ini diadakannya lomba nyanyi. Kami sedang duduk di bangku peserta, menunggu giliran untuk dipanggil. Aku menatap kearah panggung. Ya, mereka sangat hebat. Tapi Miku-nee pernag bilang padaku, ketika mengikuti lomba seperti ini kita harus tenang dang menghayati makna lagu tersebut. Kurasa Luki dan Rinto cukup 'menyesuaikan' kami dengan lagu yang akan dinyanyikan.

Piko, dia menyukai beberapa mata pelajaran tertentu, tapi saat ada PR mata pelajaran yang tidak ia sukai akan langsung depresi(?). Aku yang sedang punya masalah cinta dengan seseorang, lebih tepatnya merebutkan seseorang dengan tetanggaku sendiri. Rinto, dia sih korban bully dari kecil walaupun sikarang dia sudah jago karate –tapi tak sehebat aku- dan bersifat psycho. Luki, dia diacuhkan oleh keluarnganya karena menganggap dirinya tak memiliki bakat, ia juga membenci dirinya sendiri dan melampiaskannya pada sebuah boneka beruang. Gakupo dan Kaito, alasannya sudah jelas karena mereka yaoi. Yuuma dan Len... aku tak akan berkomentar tentang mereka.

Karena lomba diadakan didalam gedung, kami jadi tidak basah kuyup diguyur hujan. Hujan hari ini cukup lebat, kulihat Yuuma memandang kearah luar dan sesekali tersenyum. Aku baru tahu pemuda sedingin es itu bisa ternyenyum hangat karena cinta. Kurasa Kaito benar, cinta tak mengenal gender.

Aku terdiam, Yuuma dan Len tidak mungkin dapat bersatu. Keluarga Vashumara dan Kagamine adalah musuh bebuyutan, aku hanya takut melihat sahabatku sedih. Tapi tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, kan? Perlahan aku mendekati Rei-san dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Ia tampak mengerti dan menanyakan satu hal padanya.

 **Mikuo POV end**

 **Len POV**

Rei datang dan menduduki bangku kosong disebelahku. "Len-san, jawab aku dengan jujur. Bagaimana perasaanmu pada Yuuma-san?" tanyanya. Aku diam tak bisa menjawab. "Aku..." _"Sekarang kita sambut peserta selanjutnya, Utatane Piko!"_ kalimatku terputus saat pembawa acara menyatakan giliran Piko. Berarti setelah ini Yuuma dan aku...

 _ha watari suu senchi no fushin kan ga_  
 _ageku no hate joumyaku wo sashi chatte_  
 _byoujaku na ai ga tobidasu mon de_  
 _resuporu sae mo kyouki ni kaete shimai mashita_

 _no fikushon_

 _suugaku to rika wa suki desu ga_  
 _kokuga doumo dame de kirai deshita_  
 _tadashii no ga dore ka nayande irya_  
 _dore mo fuseikai to iu ochi deshita_

 _honjitsu no shukudai wa mukosei na boku no koto_  
 _kafusoku nai fujiyuu nai saikin ni ikite ite_  
 _demo doushite boku tachi wa toki doki ni iya mainichi_  
 _kanashii tte iunda sabishii tte iunda_

 _kokuban no kono kanji ga yome masu ka_  
 _ano ko no shinshou wa yome masu ka_  
 _sono kokoro wo kuroku someta no wa_  
 _oi dare nan dayo oi dare nan dayo_

 _soro ban de kono shiki ga toke masu ka_  
 _ano ko no kubi no wa mo toke masu ka_  
 _bokutachi kono man made iin desu ka_  
 _oi dou sun dayo mou dou datte ii ya_

 _itsu made tatta tte bokutachi wa_  
 _zonzai na saimin ni yotte ite_  
 _doushiyou mo nai kurai no kyougou wo_  
 _zutto kakumatte itanda_

 _sakujitsu no shukudai wa aikawarazu tokenai ya_  
 _kafusoku nai fujiyuu nai saikin ni ikite ite_  
 _demo doushite bokutachi no munamoto no katamari wa_  
 _kieta itte iunda shinitai tte iunda_

 _kokuban no kono kanji ga yome masu ka_  
 _ano ko no shinshou wa yome masu ka_  
 _sono kokoro wo kuroku someta no wa_  
 _oi dare nan dayo oi dare nan dayo_

 _soro ban de kono shiki ga toke masu ka_  
 _ano ko no kubi no wa mo toke masu ka_  
 _bokutachi kono man made iin desu ka_  
 _oi dou sun dayo oi dou sun dayo_

 _menseki hi no koushiki ie masu ka_  
 _kodomo no toki no yume wa ie masu ka_  
 _sono yume sura dobu ni suteta no wa_  
 _oi dare nan dayo mou shitten daro_

 _itsu ni narya otona ni nare masu ka_  
 _somo somo otona to wa ittai zentai nan desu ka_  
 _donata ni ukagae ba iin desu ka_  
 _oi dou sun dayo mou dou datte ii ya_

Piko bernyanyi dengan nada tinggi. Dia hebat. _"Selanjutnya ada lagu duet dari Vashumara Yuuma dan Kagamine Len!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC/Disc**

* * *

A/N: Jangan siksa saya karena update yang telat. Kalau gak ada Review, gak akan dilanjutin :P #digiles

Review Please ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

VOCALOID bukan punya saya. Mereka punya YAMAHA dkk.

 **WARNING:**

OOC, typo, gaje, sho-ai, yaoi, BL, dkk yang setia menemani #plak

* * *

 **Len POV**

Aku dan Yuuma menaiki pangung. "Len, kita canggung ya? Ahahaha..." baiklah, detik ini juga aku yakin kalau pemuda jangkung beriris zambrud itu adalah seorang pria jayus yang sedang membutuhkan cinta. Dan entah kenapa, aku ingin salalu berada disisinya, menemaninya, melangkah bersamanya sampai kapanpun. "Umm... Yuuma-kun, ja-jangan pingsan du-dulu ya?" bagus! Aku juga jadi jayus sekarang.

 _futari de zutto odoru yakusoku_

 _fukuramu mune ga uso ni suru_

 _amairo no kami kagami utsushite_

 _junban tagai ni suite iku_

 _onaji beddo yurareteta_

 _futari fureau te to te musundeta ito_

 _mishiranu kao utsuru_

 _sasayaku koe hikuku_

 _nigiru HANMAA tataki tsukeru no_

 _tobichire GARASUTO_

 _futari de tsunda shiro_

 _tsumi kisaikou kusushite_

 _kishimu hone kishi to hime he to_

 _kane ga tsugeru ENDO_

 _yugamu kagami te to te awase zureru yubi no nagasa_

 _kore kara chigau beddo de neru no?_

 _kimi ga tsubuyaku [oyasumi]_

 _doa no bumawashi tobira wo akeru_

 _oto ni hane okitsukamu suso he_

 _nobita yubi ni kuchidukete_

 _hashiru shoudou sebone nukete iku setsuna_

 _akari ha kesanai de_

 _hitori de neru yoru ha_

 _mada iya to sakenda migi te de_

 _butsukeru no makura_

 _[obake ga kowai] nante kodomo dane boku no hime_

 _nureta hitomi chigau kotoba_

 _iitage ni mitsumeru_

 _papa to mama no shiranai jikan ha_

 _owaru no kana? tooi yume_

 _usui taoru koshi todoku netsu ga_

 _kowasu boku no tomegane_

 _koe wo oshi koroshite_

 _tobira ha kagishimete_

 _mitsumeau hitomi to hitomi ga_

 _kotae wo sagasu_

 _osanai iiwake wo akari goto keshite iku_

 _sono kami wo sukue nai nara_

 _boku ha uso mo tsuku yo_

 _toki wo tomete ima ha_

 _futari de dakiatte_

 _kizamu kodou hitotsu hitotsu wo_

 _SHINKURO sasetai_

 _toketeku atsui iki_

 _dakitometa nukumori ni_

 _kore ijou ha ugokenai yo_

 _maru de kimi no NAITO_

Aku telah selesai bernyanyi, begitu juga dengan Yuuma. Tepuk tangan menggema begitu kami selesai menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Lagu yang menurutku manis, begitu aku menuju jalan untuk turun dari panggung tiba-tiba saja aku terpeleset dan _GREP!_ Seseorang menahanku terjatuh dan itu adalah Vashumara Yuuma! Dan para fujoshi maupun fudanshi disana berteriak kegirangan karena mendapatkan fan service gratis. "Yuu...-kun?" AAARGH! Aku bisa gila! Wajahnya tampannya itu sangat dekat denganku! Untung saja ia dengan cepat membuatkami berdiri lagi dari posisi _you-know-what_ itu.

Aku segera turun dari panggung lalu berlari kearah seorang fujo gila yang haus akan yaoi yang tak lain adalah kakak kembarku, Rin. "KYAAA! AKU BARU TAHU KALAU SAUDARAKU INI YAOI!" dan tanpa rasa malu ia berteriak demikian. "Rin, cinta itu bagaimana?" tanyaku. "Rasa yang tidak bisa diungkapkan lewat kata-kata." Rin tersenyum jahil. Aku terdiam.

Aku mengingat saat-saat tadi, melihat wajah tampan Yuuma dari dekat. Kulitnya putih bersih, pipi yang sedikit tirus dan tidak terlalu tembem, bibir tipis, hidung yang mancung, sorot mata yang tajam tapi meneduhkan, serta bentuk alis yang membuatnya tampak tegas, dan jangan lupakan surainya yang sewarna bunga sakura. Kurasakan wajahku menghangat, begitu juga dengan hatiku. Apakah ini cinta?

 **Len POV end**

 **Yuuma POV**

Sial, hari ini aku malu. Sangat malu! Kejadian tadi diatas panggung? Jangan bahas itu! Aku hanya duduk dibangku penonton, disebelah Luki. Sekarang adalah giliran Mikuo, si negi freak itu tersenyum misterius kearahku. Sedangkan aku merinding ditempat. Selagi Mikuo bernyanyi, aku memainkan ponselku. "Yuuma, aku ke toilet dulu ya?" kata Luki lalu menyeret Rinto bersamanya kebelakang panggung dan aku merasakan firasat buruk. Pasalnya, toilet ada dibelakang kursi peserta yang aku duduki, bukan disana.

Dan benar saja, setelah seluruh peserta sesesai tampil sang pembawa acara malah mengatakan hal yang membuatku hampir pingsan. _"Sebelumnya, ada penampilan tambahan dari peserta asal Vocaloid 6 Highschool. Vashumara Yuuma dan Kagamine Len!"_ Luki... Rinto... KALIAN AKAN KUHAJAR SETELAH INI!

Aku dengan perasaan kesal dan malu segera menaiki panggung. "Ayo Len, kita selesaikan semua ini." Len mengangguk setuju. "Kita nyanyikan lagu World Domination How-To, kau tahu lagu itu kan? Aku akan menyanyikannya dengan nada tinggi, kau gunakan nada rendah." Len memberi intruksi dan aku mengangguk.

 _Nakibeso bakka kaiten no wa dochira sama_  
 _Warawareta bun dake yarikaese_  
 _Ima ni mitero to te ni totta mono wa_  
 _Bakudan ya NAIFU nante mono ja nai kedo_

 _Issaigassai kongo dou natta tte yakusoku shiyou_  
 _Senaka no nefuda wo hikihagase_  
 _Haizai mitai na mainichi dakedo_  
 _Suteru no wa mada hayai daro_

 _Kyou mo uchifurue nagara shuuten eki no HOOMU de_  
 _Ashita no boku ga mada matte iru_  
 _Wagamama de noroma na_  
 _Aruji no omukae wo_

 _Douse ikunen tatte kuruma ga sora tobedo_  
 _Kitto nan-nen tatte kikai ga shabere domo_  
 _Nandatte iitainda benri tte iu mae ni_  
 _Kokoro no kizuguchi wo naoshite kure_  
 _Anna sora de MISAIRU ga tobu no nara_  
 _Sonna mono de shiawase wo kou no nara_  
 _Yasashii hito ni nara nakucha_  
 _Boku wa boku wo koutei shite ikeru ka na..._

 _Atama agete mae muke to iwarete mo_  
 _Kurayami ja mae mo KUSO mo nai na_  
 _Hitori de iredo futari de iredo_  
 _Kodoku wa kodoku ni kawaryashi nee_

 _Shinitai to ka sonna uta wo utatte_  
 _Mata sore ka to kui wo utareta_  
 _Dakeredo mo sore hodo no kotoshika_  
 _Kuchi kara koboreru kotoba ga doushite mo_  
 _Mitsukaranai ya_

 _Kyou no boku wa mata koushite_  
 _GEESEN ni suikomareru_  
 _Ashita ga konakereba ii no ni na_  
 _Saishuu ressha no kiteki ga urusaku narihibiku_

 _Douse ai nante tte hakkou butte tsuyogatte mo_  
 _Kitto honshin ja yamashisa ni osowarete_  
 _Doudai genjou no boku wa_  
 _Soukai doushiyou mo nai na_  
 _Urusai na omae nante daikirai da_  
 _Anna sora de MISAIRU ga tobu no nara_  
 _Sonna mono de inochi ga tobu no nara_  
 _Yasashii hito ni nara nakucha_  
 _Boku wa boku wo koutei shite itai_  
 _Yasashii hito ni nara nakucha_  
 _Kokoro ga kajikamu mae ni_

.

.

.

Sekolahku memenangkan acara ini. Sekarang aku ditaman sekolahku setelah menyerahkan piala kepada guru. Kami semua tengah bercanda bersama, aku dan Len juga sudah tidak canggung lagi. "Len, aku mencintaimu..." aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Lalu semua hening, tepat saat sebuah mobil putih menghampiri kami. Seorang pria turun dari mobil tersebut.

"Rin! Len! Papa sudah bilang jangan bergaul Hatsune, Haine dan Vashumara! Tapi kenapa kalian melanggarnya?!" serunya marah. _"Perusahaan yang berusaha menjatuhkan keluarga kita itu keluarga Kagamine..."_ kenapa situasi jadi runyam begini? Rin dan Len tengah berdebat melawan papanya. Sampai akhirnya emosi pemuda pirang itu memuncak dan mengatakan hal yang membuat kami bungkam. Hal yang membuatnya dan aku hampir menangis. "PAPA! KAU TIDAK BISA EGOIS SEPERTI INI! AKU MENCINTAI VASHUMARA YUUMA!" hujan deras turun saat itu juga, menyiram kami semua.

Kulihat kebencian yang jelas pada mata tuan Kagamine itu. Langsung ia mendorong Len ketengah jalan. "Jika Vashumara masuk dalam kehidupan kita, Kagamine akan hancur. JADI LEBIH BAIK KAU SAJA YANG HANCUR!" teriaknya daat kulihat sebuah truk gandeng melaju kearah Len. Mata birunya melebar tak percaya, begitu juga dengan kami. "LEN!" _BRAK!_

.

.

.

 **TBC/Disc**

* * *

A/N: Yap, segitu aja dulu... Review please ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

VOCALOID bukan punya saya. Mereka punya YAMAHA dkk.

 **WARNING:**

OOC, typo, gaje, sho-ai, yaoi, BL, dkk yang setia menemani #plak

 **Len POV**

Aku memandang sedih kamar pasien. Yuuma menolongku saat sebuah truk melaju kearahku. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak menyangka papa melakukan semua itu padaku. Tadi dokter bilang ada pecahan kaca yang menancap pada mata Yuuma. Aku tidak tahu harus apa, aku ingin ia tetap melihat dunia bersamaku.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran teman-teman Yuuma. Saat aku hanyut dalam pikiranku sendiri, Haine-san berdiri dengan aura yang menurutku menyeramkan. "Sudah kuduga..." ia menatapku dengan sorot mata yang tajam dan dingin. "Ini semua karena kau. Yuuma rela menolongmu bahkan jika ia kehilangan nyawa sekalipun, ia tetap mencintaimu." Haine-san berbicara dengan nada dingin itu sangat menyeramkan. Padahal ia dikenal sebagai pembuat onar nomor satu disekolah. Tapi entah kenapa kali ini aku melihat sisi lain dirinya. Sisi gelap keturunan Haine.

Haine-san pergi begitu saja. Tapi apakah semua itu benar? Yuuma mencintaiku?

.

.

.

 _Dengar suara angin yang memanggil salju_

 _Kini terasa dingin, gelenyar dalam biru_

 _Berdiri denganmu, menghembuskan putih_

 _Rasa beku yang menghampiri_

 _Ujung dalam waktu, semuanya 'kan berlalu_

 _Musim semi menunggu, menanti terharu_

 _Dengar suara kehidupan dalam cahaya_

 _Di tengah kesedihan, tembang di kegelapan_

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari semenjak kejadian itu, tapi pemuda bersurai sakura yang menolongku belum kunjung membuka matanya. Namun jika ia membuka matanya, apakah ia bisa melihatku?

 **Len POV end**

 _Takdir yang tlah kuketahui,_

 _Tapi ingin ku hidup dan bernyanyi di dunia ini_

 _Takkan mati di sini_

 **Piko POV**

Aku kesepian, Yuuma dirawat dan belum bangun. Dan sekarang Rinto sering terlihat masuk ruang guru. Aku tidak tahu apa masalah yang ia punya, tapi itu sangat aneh ditambah lagi Len yang sering murung dan berkata padaku satu hal yang gila. "Mungkin jika aku memberikan mataku pada Yuuma, aku akan tenang dan bisa membalas cintanya."

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, Len yang benar-benar pendiam dan Rinto yang dijauhi orang lain membuatku frustasi. Namun ada satu hal yang mengganjal, dokter Kokone mengatakan bahwa kemarin ada yang bersedia memberikan matanya untuk sahabatku itu. Hari ini aku dan Mikuo akan melihat keadaan Yuuma sambil menanyakan kembali siapa orang yang misterius itu. Dari perkataannya mungkin Len?! Kemungkinan besar adalah dirinya.

 **Piko POV end**

.

.

.

Disebuah kamar, tampaklah seorang pemuda pirang menulis sebuah surat. Ditengah kamarnya telah didiapkan sebuah tali yang diikat dengan lampu gantung disana. Sudah cukup baginya merasakan kebahagiaan, sekarang pemuda itu hanya ingin 'seseorang' merasakan kebahagiaan itu juga. Setelah menuliskan surat, ia mengambil kertas kosong dan menulis penggalan lirik sebuah lagu.

 _Ku harap dapat tinggalkan, sesuatu yang menandakan_

 _Bukti aku pernah hidup bahagia, di dunia…_

 _Bukan lagu sedih yang ingin kudengarkan_

 _Tolong sadari niatku, karna saat ini Hanya_

 _senyum yang kuinginkan, menari di sampingmu_

 _Ku ingin menyanyikan lagu-lagu bahagia_

Pemuda itu menaruh lirik tersebut disebelah surat yang tadi. Ia bangkit dan kembawa kursi yang didudukinya ketengah kamar. Debgan perlahan, ia naiki kursi tersebut dan mengikat tali pada lehernya, "Aku sudah lelah, kuharap apa yang aku lakukan ini benar. Sayonara..." lalu menendang kursi tersebut.

.

.

.

Yuuma membuka matanya dan melihat keluarganya dan teman-temannya. Tapi ada yang tidak lengkap. "Len dan Rinto mana?" tanyanya. Tidak ada yang menjawab. Semuanya bungkam dan tidak berani memandang kedua matanya. Padahal keturunan Vashumara itu ingin Len menjadi orang pertama yang ia lihat saat ini. Dan mungkin ia juga merasa ingin bertemu untuk memberikan sedikit jitakan pada monster berisik yang sembarangan membuatnya bernyanyi dua kali dengan Len.

Yuuma melihat cermin dan benar-benar terkejut. Warna matanya berubah menjadi biru. "Yuuma, kita akan mengajakmu nanti." Piko berkata sendu. Tidak mungkin, warna mata ini...

.

.

.

Yuuma menatap sebuah makam didepannya. Ia berjongkok dan menaburkan bunga diatas makam tersebut. Pemuda itu tidak menyangka semua ini, "Kenapa? Kenapa kau pergi secepat ini? Memang kau pikir aku akan bahagia dengan mata yang kau berikan?! Tapi apa artinya jika kau tidak bersamaku?!" tanpa disadarinya, seorang pemuda pirang memerhatikan keturunan Vashumara tersebut dengan sendu. "Maaf, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. Kuharap dengan mataku, kau selalu bisa melihat dunia. Sayonara..." lalu sosok itu menghilang seiring angin yang berhembus.

Yuuma menggenggam sebuah surat yang ditulis untukya. Sudah lelah dengan jalan pikiran 'orang itu' yang tidak bisa ia mengerti. Ia membuka surat itu dan air matanya meleleh seketika. Sosok pirang lain menemaninya disana sambil menenangkan Yuuma. "Kau tahu? 'Dia' hanya ingin kau bahagia disini. 'Dia' ingin kau merasakan kebahagiaan yang sudah ia rasakan..." ujar pemuda pirang yang bersama Yuuma.

 _Yuuma, jika kau membaca surat ini berarti aku sudah tidak ada disisimu lagi._

 _Hahaha, kata-kataku berlebihan ya? Tapi itu fakta 'kan? Oke, aku harap kau tidak menangis karena aku pergi tanpa pamit._

 _Aku mengerti perasaanmu, jadi aku memberikan mataku padamu. Maaf karena hanya itu yang bisa kuberikan._

 _Aku juga minta maaf karena aku merasa jahat padamu. Jangan marah ya?_

 _Aku hanya ingim memberitahumu, aku mungkin sudah tak bersamamu lagi. Tapi jangan lupa, matamu sekarang itu sebelumnya miliku dan aku selalu hidup denganmu._

 _Aku memang sudah tak bisa bangun lagi, aku telah pergi jauh dan tidak kesepian disini._

 _Kuharap kau bisa hidup bahagia dengan orang-orang yang kau sayangi tanpaku. Anggap saja kau tak pernah mengenalku selama ini._

 _Terimakasih telah menemani hidupku yang singkat._

 _Selamat tinggal, Vashumara Yuuma_

 _ **Haine Rinto**_

* * *

A/N: Hore... Tamat juga akhirnya. FF nya gaje, Review please^_^


End file.
